The present invention relates to a device for underwater missiles for use against a submerged submarine. The term "underwater missile" is used in respect of all types of missiles which can be launched against a submerged submarine, i.e. either including an explosive charge, intended to penetrate the submarine, or including first means facilitating adherence against the outer surface of the submarine and second means which facilitate the possibility of tracking the submarine, when a position of adherance has been accomplished.
With regard to missiles including an explosive charge, intended to penetrate through a submerged submarine, said charges are usually of shaped type, whereby a relatively small explosive charge can penetrate through the outside and inside hull of a submarine. However, the directed explosive force from a shaped charge makes it necessary to align the missile substantially perpendicular in relation to the outside surface of the submarine, before detonating the charge. There are both explosive and non-explosive types of missiles, arranged to magnetically adhere to the outside surface of a submarine. If the magnetic contact surface of such a missile should not take up contact with the outside surface of a moving submerged submarine with a relatively small angle of inclination, there is an obvious risk that the missile will not adhere to the outside surface of the submarine. Practical tests have shown, that only a small percentage of the missiles, which in fact hit a moving submerged submarine, do adhere to same.